


Were we ever really friends?

by scarydeery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarydeery/pseuds/scarydeery
Summary: My lil take on how Aradia and Vriska met online.
Relationships: Aradia Megido & Vriska Serket
Kudos: 2





	Were we ever really friends?

You are just, absolutely fucking bored out of your mind. The most bored EEEEEEEEVER, you would say! Or at least if there was anyone around worth saying it to. 

No scheduled flarp games, none of the people you can actually tolerate are online and even Equius is out, probably going to do some gross sweaty nonsense. It’s a goddamn testament to how pan numbing the experience of sitting alone in your block is that you’d even think of Equius as a way of alleviating your boredom. He’s not a bad target for mocking until the conversation goes on for more than five minutes, then it just becomes uncomfortable as fuck considering how creepy and snobby he can be. 

To pass the time you’re scrolling through some shitty blogging site, but most of what you see is complete garbage. Foodie blogs, terrible game/movie reviewers, and some sickeningly sappy quadrant advice blogs all flit by your eyes, not even eliciting a single reaction. You really have the whole uncaring badass thing on lock, your act is tight as fuck. Even if you’re stone cold bored, you’ll at least look fucking cool while doing it thank you very much. 

The first thing that does catch your interest is something called the “Last Dance 0f the Damned”. It’s a title absolutely dripping in melodrama and macabre vibes, just the way you like it. You get a little more excited once you see the username of the person behind it, apparently an apocalypse buff just like you! You really don’t have anybody to gush to about fictional scenarios wherein all social structures and responsibilities break down and troll society collapses. Whatever Kanaya says there’s nothing at all indicative of any strong feelings or emotional baggage there, you just think they’re neat okay!

The blog is by some rustblood girl and it chronicles people’s last words or messages before death, how they died and in rare cases even pictures of skeletons or long forgotten possessions. In other words it’s morbid as fuck and just the kind of thing that would thrive on alternia. A lot of the posts are about long dead trolls (some of whom are even famous historical figures), but there are some recent ones too with their last trollian messages being sent in by quadrantmates or friends.

The posts about ancient trolls are pretty cool, but the recent ones just make you uncomfortable. You don’t get why it’s worth talking about their death, they were just some losers who were too shitty to survive, they’re obviously not worth the time it took to post them, it’s not like you could even learn anything from them historically so why bother. In fact, they’re so not worth it that you immediately stop being uncomfortable and never think about them again. 

You still follow the blog though, something about the creepy eccentricities of it’s author draws you in and it’s still an interesting blog. The author has a lot to say about death and dying and if nothing else you can appreciate someone so committed to a hobby. So you follow it for a couple perigees and even like a few of the more interesting posts.

Then one day you see a post that stops your heart from beating for a second. It’s a message from a recently deceased person. From an account you’ve talked to before, to set up a flarp match. A person whose blood had been on your hands.

You realise you’re hyperventilating slightly and your chest is tight. You’re not in the right headspace to do it, dealing with your… the spider is easier when you think of them as game pieces, conquests and treasures that you won, just food. It’s harder when it’s on the blog which taught you something about the lives of regular people, and who you could even sometimes empathise with. Empathy was easier on the dead, who couldn’t mock you for it or leave you vulnerable. It’s much much harder when it’s spent on someone that you killed yourself.

Before you know it you’re messaging her on trollian. Good thing the website is integrated with trollian or you maybe wouldn’t have made such a stupid impulse decision!

  


**arachnidsGrip began trolling apocalypseArisen**

**AG: H8y wh8t the fuck is up with y8ur CREEPY BL8G**

**AA: i’m s0rry wh0’s this?**

Ok yeah maybe this wasn’t the most thought out thing you’ve ever done. If you try to get her to take down that specific post she’s going to be suspicious and ask you why, and you obviously won’t be able to get her to take down all the posts about recent deaths.Maybe you should have thought this through. Regardless you never give up on any of your ideas no matter how hopeless and poorly thought out they are!

**AG: I just saw your creepy fucking blog a8out dead people and thought I’d do you a favour in telling you how fucking weird it was!**

**AA: w0w**

**AA: usually the 0nly private messages i get are ab0ut giving me inf0rmati0n**

**AA: i’ve never had s0me0ne c0me by specifically t0 hate 0n my bl0g**

**AA: especially n0t s0me0ne wh0 f0ll0ws me and has liked my p0sts bef0re**

Oops.

**AG: Okay well I guess soooooooome of them are okay ::::p**

**AG: 8ut really, you should be honored that I even spared the effort to tell you how weird you are!**

**AA: 0h because y0u’re a ceruleanbl00d?**

**AG: Uh, no?**

**AG: 8ecause I’m fucking awesome, duh!**

**AA: 0_0**

**AA: right, well I can safely say that this is 0ne 0f the weirdest and most awkward 0nline interactions i’ve ever had**

**AA: but if y0u d0n’t actually have anything imp0rtant to say apart from gl0ating and calling me creepy then can y0u g0?**

Is it weird that you don’t want the conversation to end? You’ve been following her for a perigee now, there’s no way you’re going to let it end with her blowing you off like that! Plus you might actually have an idea of something to tell her. 

**AG: W8!**

**AG: I mean, I gueeeeeeees we can move past the pleasantries**

**AG: Plus if you prove to 8e cool enough I wouldn’t mind telling you some super juicy secrets that you miiiiiiiight 8e interested in**

**AA: s0 y0ur versi0n 0f pleasantries is insulting the pers0n y0u’re talking t0 then**

**AA: alright 0_0**

**AG: What, nothing a8out my super secret juicy details?**

**AG: Wow and here I thought you wanted information**

**AG: Don’t tell me that your thirst for knowledge is really that shallow, your dedication was one of the things I actually liked a8out your 8log, even if it was for weirdo dead stuff!**

**AA: 0ne 0f the things y0u like ab0ut me?**

**AA: what are the 0ther 0nes then**

**AG: Uuuuuuuurgh you’re really trying my p8tience here!!!!!!!!**

**AG: Fiiiiiiiine**

**AG: I guess I could tell you I was interested 8ecause of your username too, I don’t really get the chance to talk to any other 8ona fide apocalypse 8uffs, plus most of the others I have talked to are total posers!!!!!!!!**

**AG: And I guess I was kiiiiiiiinda lying a little 8it earlier, the death and decay aesthetic isn’t tooooooootally creepy I guess ::::p**

**AA: hehe, i’m interested in that kind of stuff t00**

**AA: the ap0calypse is definitely a pretty fascinating subject, the inevitable cessati0n 0f s0ciety as we kn0w it, as well as the ruins it w0uld leave behind**

**AA: as well as ruinati0n being an integral part 0f the cycle 0f death and rebirth inherent in the universe**

**AA: i mean it’s all just**

**AA: really fascinating, d0n’t y0u think? 0_0**

**AG: I haven’t really thought a8out all that crap a8out the cycle of the universe or whatever, 8ut thinking a8out the destruction of society and stuff is kinda… freeing?**

**AA: hmmm, i guess it can be!**

**AA: the destructi0n 0f a s0ciety w0uld free up it’s pe0ple and st0ries from the burdens 0f structure and 0rder and change h0w things have t0 be**

**AA: it’s definitely part 0f the beauty 0f death and diss0luti0n, and the cycle 0f endless rebirth**

**AG: Haha I knew you’d get it! Even if half of that was kinda hoof8eastshit**

**AA: 0kay then**

**AG: ?**

**AA: 0kay as in, i guess i’m interested in whatever inf0rmati0n y0u have n0w**

**AG: Fiiiiiiiinally you’re asking the real money questions, and here I thought you were never gonna ask!**

**AG: Not that I wasn’t going to tell you a8out it anyway**

**AA: to be fair, y0u did start the c0nversati0n by insulting me**

**AG: Okay okay, fine my bad! I’ll admit that I could have 8een more tactful if my intentions were to give you information**

**AG: which they were**

**AG: 8ut I promise that this is some prime fucking stuff a8out something you’ll 8e practically drooling to have in your 8log**

**AA: s0 what is it**

**AG: Ah ah ah, not so fast!**

**AG: This is some pretty quality stuff, you can’t just expect to get this for free can you!!!!!!!!**

**AA: i mean**

**AA: that’s how it’s happened every 0ther time pe0ple have given me inf0rmati0n**

**AA: and y0u said y0u were g0ing t0 tell me whether i was even interested 0r n0t**

**AA: s0 why are y0u asking f0r s0mething in return n0w**

**AG: 8ecause I said so, that's why!!!!!!!!**

**AG: Plus I promise this is 8etter than any other measly scoop you’ve ever r8ked in 8efore**

**AA: if i’m g0ing t0 be giving s0mething in return i’d like t0 kn0w what y0ur inf0’s actually ab0ut first**

**AG: Oh fiiiiiiiine**

**AG: You’re really making things difficult for me you know, alw8ys questioning and snooping**

**AA: s0 i sh0uld just g0 al0ng with everything y0u say then**

**AG: Exactly**

**AG: Aaaaaaaanyway**

**AG: The info c concerns the life and death of one........ Marquise Spinneret Mindfang!!!!!!!!**

**AA: what**

**AA: h0w**

**AA: n0b0dy kn0ws h0w she died, and m0st 0f her life was a mystery AA: despite her infamy**

**AA: h0w w0uld y0u kn0w what happened?**

**AG: Hmmmmmmmm how a8out I tell you after I’ve named my price**

**AA: if y0u really aren’t lying ab0ut this... i supp0se i c0uld hear y0u 0ut**

**AG: Weeeeeeeell, 8asically**

**AG: Everyone I’ve 8een in FLARPing with recently has 8een so 8ooooooooring and weak**

**AG: I noticed that you mentioned playing flarp a couple times on your 8log, so I juuuuuuuust thought...**

**AA: y0u want t0 be my flarp rival?**

**AA: that’s it?**

**AA: i kn0w i sh0uldn’t be tempting fate**

**AA: 0r... f8 0_0**

**AA: but that seems like a pretty small price to pay**

**AG: Weeeeeeeell o8viously if you’re just as pathetic as every other loser I’ll reconsider giving you the info, 8ut something tells me you’re not gonna 8e as much of a pushover as most trolls**

**AG: I’ve 8een looking aaaaaaaall over the place for someone who actually puts up a decent challenge**

**AG: So, what do you say????????**

**AA: well i guess it c0uldn’t hurt**

**AA: 0kay**

**AG: Yessssssss, that’s the spir8!**

**AA: s0 tell me, h0w d0 y0u actually kn0w what happened to the Marquise**

**AG: Okay fiiiiiiiine**

**AG: So there’s this journal right**

By this point you’re not even thinking of the messages from the dead kid on her blog.


End file.
